pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgey
/ |dex number = 016}} Pidgey is the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18, which evolves into Pidgeot at level 36. Biology Pidgey resembles a bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored neck and belly, with wing tips of the same color. Its feet and beak are a pinkish color. It's feet have three claws in the front, and one in the back. It has black markings around its eyes and a creamish color of feathers above the eyes. It is 1 foot tall, and weighs 4 pounds. Fanon Appearances Pokemon: The Adventures * Kairo was being attacked by a swarm of Pidgeys in Episode 1: The Pokeventure Starts! in the Kanto region. Adventures In Kanto *A nest of wild Pidgey appeared in ''The Journey Begins''.'' *A wild Pidgey was attacking a Weedle in [[Trading Trouble|''Trading Trouble]].'' *A flock of wild Pidgey appeared in [[One In A Million|''One In A Million]].'' *A wild Pidgey appeared in [[Magikarbo|''Magikarbo]].'' *A wild Pidgey appeared in [[A Lotta Welcoming|''A Lotta Welcoming]].'' *A nest of Pidgey appeared in [[The Lightning of Kinkan Island!|''The Lightning of Kinkan Island!]] * A Pidgey was shown in [[A Glimpse To The Past!|''A Glimpse To The Past!]] * Several wild Pidgey were seen in [[Return to Valencia Island!|''Return to Valencia Island!]] Zach's Kanto Journey *Kevin Roberts obtained a Pidgey as his first Pokemon. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve *A Pidgey appeared in [[Pilot (TSSAOFS)|''Pilot (TSSAOFS)]] *Another Pidgey appeared in [[Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters|''Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters]].'' Pokémon Tales *A wild Pidgey appeared in ''Vs. Bulbasaur. *A Lass' Pidgey appeared in Vs. Lickitung. *Wild Pidgey appeared in Vs. Charizard. * Wild Pidgey escaped a forest fire in ''Vs. Magby''. * Wild Pidgey appeared in [[It's Battle Time!|''It's Battle Time!]] * A coordinator's Pidgey appeared in [[Vs. Kanto Grand Festival|''Vs. Kanto Grand Festival]]. * Several wild Pidgey appeared in ''Seed of Reality''. Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure *Spencer Twis caught a Pidgey in The Attack of Team Rocket. It evolved in Starmie and Staryu. See Spencer's Pidgeotto. Danny's Journey * Danny captured a Pidgey in 'Reunion with an old Friend'. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Team Rocket,s stolen Pidgey now belongs to Red as seen in Red Got Charmander. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Two Wild Pidgeys were seen flying in Hunted in the Ilex Forest. To Be The Best * Gary's Pidgey was caught in Friends In Long Places, were it debuted along with several wild Pidgey. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. 'Yellow' Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. 'Stadium' If at all possible, it will try to avoid battles. Small or weak enemies are blown away by whirlwind. 'Gold' It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. 'Silver' Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. 'Crystal' It rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open. 'Stadium 2' It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. 'Emerald' It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. 'FireRed' Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs. 'LeafGreen' A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings and ground level to kick up blinding sand. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. 'HeartGold' It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. 'SoulSilver' Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. 'X' A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. 'Y' It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. Moves *START: Tackle *005: Sand Attack *009: Gust *013: Quick Attack *017: Whirlwind *021: Twister *025: Feather Dance *029: Agility *033: Wing Attack *037: Roost *041: Tailwind *045: Mirror Move *049: Hurricane *053: Air Slash Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Bird Pokemon Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Brown Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon